heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah Washington
Hannah Washington is a non-playable character and later, to be revealed as the real main antagonist of Until Dawn. She was a friend of the game's protagonists until they humiliated her in a form of a prank in front of Mike Munroe, whom she had a crush on. This incident caused Hannah and her twin sister, Beth Washington, to run into the woods and never to be seen again. Involvement Until Dawn Prologue Around 2 AM on February 2nd 2014, the protagonists (with the exception of Sam who was unwilling, and Josh Washington and Chris, who had passed out while drinking), convinced Hannah by a letter to perform a strip tease in front of Mike Munroe while they hid in the room. The friends popped out right as Hannah was about to take off her shirt. Out of embarrassment, she fled into the woods and the survivors chased her to the door, calling after her. Her twin sister, Beth Washington, ran into the woods after her and found her crying on the ground. They heard a noise behind them and fled to the edge of a cliff. Hannah and Beth fell off the cliff while backing up, but Beth managed to grab the cliff's ledge with one hand and Hannah's hand with the other. The Stranger reaches his hand out to Beth, who can either drop Hannah and attempt to take his hand or willingly drop from the cliff. Regardless of Beth's choice, they both fall from the ledge. Chapter 7 When Emily is making her way throught the mines, she is able to find clues that reveal Hannah survived the fall with a broken leg and watched her sister die of her injuries. She became lost and trapped in the mines shortly after. While down in the mines, she buried her sister and took her sweater to stay warm. For 30 days Hannah awaited rescue, possibly hearing rescuers looking for her above the ground not knowing where she was, all the while starving to death. She then brokenheartedly resorted to unearthing Beth and eating her corpse under the influence of a Wendigo Spirit. Three days later she transformed into a Wendigo and escaped the mines. Chapter 8 Hannah finds Emily and chases her out of the Mines, having the chance to scratch her, bite her, or gouge her eyes out if caught. If Emily survives and makes it back to the Lodge, she will explain to the others what she thinks happened to Hannah in the mines a year ago. Hannah later kills the Stranger when he and Chris head back to the Lodge after discovering Josh is not in the shed. If the player fails to shoot Hannah, or tried to shoot Ashley in Chapter 6, Hannah will decapitate him. In a short cutscene, Hannah is seen pulling Josh's unconscious body to the mines. Chapter 9 When playing as Ashley in the tunnel, Hannah is shown to be trapped underneath a cellar door and mimicking Jessica's voice. If Ashley decides to open the trapdoor, Hannah will pop out and decapitate Ashley. Chris will also be decapitated by Hannah regardless if Ashley had set her free from the trapdoor. Chapter 10 Hannah is seen as the main Wendigo that preyed on those that pranked her a year ago- but whether she is aware of this is unknown (it is said that once a person turns into a Wendigo, they do not remember who they were and lose their humanity, resulting in unconscious actions, like murder). As the survivors attempt to retreat back to the lodge, Hannah may be able to kill Ashley, Matt, Chris (if he's still alive), and Jessica, depending on player actions. Towards the end of the game, she kidnaps Josh and depending on choices, will either drag him into the mines which makes him resort to cannibalism and become a Wendigo as well, or kill him by crushing his skull. Hannah can also be seen (depending on choices) killing Emily in the mines by gouging her thumbnails into Emily's eyes. After breaking into the lodge, Hannah begins fighting other Wendigos that also broke in. One of the fights causes a gas leak that Sam and Mike decide to ignite to destroy the lodge. Hannah, and the remaining Wendigos in the lodge, are killed by the resulting fire. Killed By *Sam (Determinant) *Mike Munroe (Determinant) Killed Victims *Jessica (Determinant) *Matt (Determinant) *Emily (Determinant) *The Stranger *Josh Washington (Determinant) *Sam (Determinant) *Mike Munroe (Caused, Determinant) Allies *Beth Washington *Sam *Mike Munroe *Josh Washington Enemies *Emily *Jessica *Matt *The Stranger *Chris *Ashley Appearances Until Dawn *Prologue *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Students Category:Until Dawn Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Killers Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Love Interest Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti Heroes